


The Damage I Love

by KittieValentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Cuddling, Dominating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Just Nick, Synth, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Following Nick and the Sole Survivor as they slowly find out that those closest to them share the same views as the outside world.





	1. Confess Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> I've always felt quite strongly about discrimination so it does genuinely upset me when people scorn Nick for being a synth, even though he is able-minded, I wanted to explore how Ellie and others may react towards the Sole Survivor for becoming intimate with the synth detective after all of the secrets and cross-alliances between factions.
> 
> I know the chapters are short but I'm just getting used to writing for Nick and I want each chapter to be a progression between the two or a new scene for the story x

It wasn’t that it bothered you about how protective Nick was being; in fact, you grew to stop questioning his antics and start enjoying them instead. You had been travelling with the pre-war synth for almost a year now and you very rarely got tired of his company. What with his witty flirtations and his intriguing appearance, how could you ask anybody else to escort you across the Commonwealth? That was until of course you did. When you joined the Brotherhood of Steel. You remember the look of disappointment when you made up some lame excuse about needing some time to yourself… you knew damn well he didn’t believe you but still, he was a gentleman and with a wink just said: ‘You go ahead doll, do what ya gotta do’ but he wasn’t satisfied. 

He would spend countless days and nights pondering your whereabouts. Who were you with? What were you doing? Were you having relations with somebody? Had you become addicted to some chems and didn’t want to tell him? These emotions stirred a strange, alien feeling in the pit of his would-be stomach. He felt very uneasy. He would light a cigarette and take a long, steady drag as morning broke, time after time.

~~~

“Good evening good Sir, can one be of any assistance?” chirped Codsworth. Your loyal and trusty My Handy. Prewar and still trimming the bushes and keeping the lawn presentable. How could you fault him? Nick threw the bot a troubled expression before answering.  
“Actually I was hoping ya might know where Y/N has been all these weeks? I get a little worried about the gal sometimes….” Nick stopped himself before he could sound too concerned. Codsworth’s lower half twirled slightly. “Ma’am has been carrying out these ‘cleansing’ tasks you see, for the Brotherhood of Steel. She said it was her best hope of locating the Institute-“ Before he could finish, Nick was sprinting out of Sanctuary. He had to get to where the Prydwen had been sighted, maybe she would be there.  
It was a few days before he did get there, having artificial lungs, heart and no need to breathe meant he could get there with no need to rest. What he was faced with was total devastation. Fire and flames engulfing the shell of what was the Brotherhood of Steel’s base of operations in the Commonwealth. There were dying soldiers and synths… synths? Nick heard a shot fire behind him and turned just in time to put a bullet in the skull of a Paladin that was trying to finish you off. He fell to his knees, cradling you in his arms. “If I had a heart I swear ya’d give me a heart attack gal!” he jested, his wry smile disappearing as you spluttered on your own blood. “N-Nick… I’m s-s-sorr-y…” Your body fell limp.


	2. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick doesn't want the Sole Survivor to leave and he becomes quite possessive but then fluff ensues :)

You feel yourself stirring before lazily opening your slightly drugged eyes, the green glow of your pipboy illuminating the small bedroom in Nick’s agency. You had stayed in Nick’s bed before, feeling safer and choosing his company over the community at Sanctuary. This time was different though. After he had you seen to by Dr Sun, he carried you to his office, slamming the door behind you both before locking the door and taking you straight to bed. He administered a dose of stimpak into your stitches and disappeared downstairs, to peruse over some case files no doubt. 

You carefully grab your pipboy and flick a few dials to the main screen for the time… 0437 hours… it was awfully quiet on the floor below, Nick would usually hum at his thoughts when reading his files so maybe he was running the diagnostics he had been putting off? Maybe he thought you would be out of it for a night? All you wanted was a stroll through Diamond City and maybe… just maybe past the gates… If you were quiet you could slip past the detective.  
Carefully and quietly, you zip up your vault suit and fix your boots. One foot at a time, on tiptoe, you tread down the stairs, bending forward to spot for the golden glow of his eyes but the room was almost pitch black. You could see his silhouette hunched over the desk but his eyes were not functioning, his fans weren’t spinning. You smile, satisfied that Nick was in his low power mode. You see his ashtray on Ellie’s desk, a cigarette still burning, it hasn’t been smoked much… that’s odd. You take a small drag and continue towards the door, placing your palm flat against the wood and another firmly on the key. You hear the click as it unlocks and as a slither of light creeps through the gap, a metal hand is planted hard beside your face slamming the door shut. You turn in fright, back pressed against the door as you are faced with Nick’s burning orbs. “I thought I gave you an order doll.”

His gaze is unnerving and has your body shaking hysterically, without thinking you try to get out of the door but Nick grabs your arms tight, pressing you firmly into the door again. You whimper but he holds you with an unhuman grasp. You claw at his hands to try and free yourself but he drags you back up the stairs, your shins occasionally hitting the hard wooden edges of the steps. The tears are uncontrollable as he forces you back onto the bed, pinning your arms either side of your face. He can hear your crying and your body writhes, fighting against him, kicking about the sheets but all freezes as you feel something crash against your lips. Your heart flutters as you realise that Nick is kissing you, his body leaning into yours.


End file.
